ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
Paradise Lost: Tithe vs. The Earl
to beTithe skulked silently through the streets of Manhatten, strangely not attracting any attention as he did so, despite his strange clothing. She would not have him. She could not best him. She would die by his own hands. One survivor he left, just one.. and it, of course, grew into a problem. He had to find the boy.. Before SHE did. Barking curses, he walked into a narrow alleyway, eyes settling on a few delinquents poised there. The Earl was on a restaurant, eating with other Catholic priests about the growth of "Misguideds" in the city. "We cannot allow this to happen" one priest said "Thanks to those unworthy beasts, everyone think the churches are just uneeded mines for rich priests" another one replied "Gentlemen, i have never doubth on God, but sadly the church have gone rotten over the years. We need a reformation..." The Earl added "Another one! We aren't protestant Henry we cannot degenerate more the word of God" one yelled "Well, is reformation really needed for you?" the other priest asked "Yes, we are antiquate to the new youth..." The Earl replied A cellphone ringed, a priest answered, After some whispering he stared at the Earl "Some demonic cult has kidnapped five children from the hospital, you know what to do crusader" the priest added while fixing himself to leave along the other one "Yes, I know" The Earl replied, "Something is in this city...no devil...no divine..." ''he said in his mind while exiting the restaurant The thugs, after approaching Tithe, were subsequently ripped apart by an unseen force. They had enough power to see him.. But they were not the one's he was looking for. Sighing, he left the alleyway, leaving the remnants there for everyone to find them. Meanwhile The Earl had taken care of the cult, suddenly priests appeared "Exorcism is needed, Father Albert. Please take care of the kids" The Earl added "Did you killed the..." The priests answered "No" The Earl interruped, while teleporting away He appear where the thugs had been ripped, the smell of fresh blood was all over the alley. "Give them your mercy God" he added and teleported away "Maybe, just maybe...I found a new menace" he whispered for himself. There was a large building in th city. Much taller than all the rest. Maybe he could use it as a magnifier as he searched. He teleported to the top, and began focusing on the area around him. The Earl now percived the force used in the teleportation of Tithe, he rushed to the building and asked "What errant brought you to this world?" Tithe disregarded the man completely, still focusing. This was annoying. The boy wasn't in the city. At this rate, ''she would have him before he did. The Earl began to walk toward Tithe "I can feel you stress...your worry, may help? he added. The Earl knew would be beter to avoid a battle in a crowned city likes this one, he wouldn't allow himself innocents to die A large force pushed The Earl away from Tithe, launching him off the side of the building. Tithe did not enjoy people approaching him. The Earl appeared unscratched besides Tithe "Apparently you aren't sociable. I will leave you alone as long as no other person is killed, i know what you did on the alley, if you continued i will have to act" The Earl replied to the hit. "Arrogant creature! Your death shall be instantaneous, while I shall suffer the progress of inifinitude! Begone!" Tithe screamed, rupturing the space around The Earl and causing it to collapse upon itself, instantly crushing anything caught within. "Arrogant is to take the life of the creations of God, by the way a low class spell like this will not kill me" The Earl added while walking out of the space rupture, "Never understimate God's creation" he continued. Tithe snarled at the use of the word. "Fine. This is not your grave, but you are welcome in it." he roared, shattering the glass windows of the entire building. The jarred remains then swirled around the building, collecting at the top in one large, jagged sphere. Upon the closure of Tithe's fist, they all shot at The Earl in every direction. The pieces stopped before hitting the Earl, He touched one and a current of energy came to all of them, they became one inmense cross. the cross rose in the sky, and separated in five more crosses. "My grave has dug long, long time ago... sadly i am not suppose to meet it until His Grace command me too" The Earl said "Last time, Who you are, and what you want?" The Earl continued while the Crosses began to multiply again, thousands of small crosses size of daggers formed. "I am a monument to all your sins." The loud voice resonated over the city. Tithe extended his arm, and the space in front of his arm collasped upon itself, forming a miniature black hole. Using it, he absorbed all the crosses, and crushed them into oblivion. "Were it so easy" The Earl added while the daggers reappered behind him. "You can't dialogue with ignorants" The Earl continued while the crosses rushed to Tithe. "No skill." Tithe taunted. The crosees pierced him, and blood spurted from his mouth and body. Yet Tithe still held that superior look on his face. "Are you recovered?" The Earl asked while again the dagger appeared behind him, inside he asked God for strenght he knew he would need it Tithe raised an eyebrow, then smiled. His projection detonated, obliterating the entire top floor of the empire state building. Rubble and debree rained down on the citizens below, and Tithe, who was floating in the air above the skyscraper, watched on with mild interest. The Earl's Daggers stopped the debris when it almost hit the citizens, just a handful of them got hurt in anyway, no deads. "Life is gift from God, someone so low and arrogant as you will never take one life in my watch" The Earl added "I will not fight you here...I will not allow myself send you back to your creator at the cost of lifes on innocents, I beg you to take this somwhere else" The Earl added with a menacing voice, While a sword materialized in his hand. "I pray you can fly." Tithe nodded and, all in an instant, the scenary changed. They were now in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. "Faith makes everything possible" The Earl added, four inmense demon-like wings appeared in his back, they didn't moved but The Earl seemed to walk as if he was in the stable place on Earth, He took the sword and pointed it at Tithe "Can I have you name, so I can play for your souls afterwards" He added "My name is my name and my buisiness alone." Tithe retorted, the water below him forming into a large torrent and shooting at The Earl. A tornado formed absorving the water "My name is The Earl, tell the devil I sent you there" The Earl added, while rushing toward Tithe A look of disaproval crossed Tithe's face. A wave of water rushed up to defend him, and when it collided with The Earl, it froze, leaving him trapped. "Your Gods are non-existant." "Don't insult His Divine Grace" The Earl said appearing behind Tithe, the ice began to evaporate and inside it another Earl. The Earl on the ice became hundreds of daggers that rushed toward Tithe, meanwhile The Earl swinged his sword toward Tithe's neck. Considering his options, Tithe warped someplace else, leaving The Earl and his daggers to collide with one another The Daggers stopped and disapeared, The Earl's sword turned crimsom, he began to pray and two of his wings dissaperared "You have no choice, surrender now" The Earl demanded Tithe was underwater now, far below The Earl. No choice? It was highly unlikely. He stared straight up, locating something, then sat back on the sea's floor, waiting for The Earl to come after him. "...Shall never fear under the the grace of God" The Earl whispered while his two left over wings became dust, a storm felt at the distance. The Earl slowly decended floating till he hitted the water, he began to fall on it while a giant sphere of energy formed arround him, "Your existence will end soon" The Earl said while he headed to Tithe Category:Role Play